Don't Mess With Twins
by ElmoGurll
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie move to Forks, Where they Meet Alice and Emmett, High school causes problems for the Hale twins as Mike has put them on his bad list.Story better than summary. Normal Pairings. EmxR JxA ExB. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I Own Twilight.**

**SM: No you dont**

**Me: *Sigh* I know..**

**SM:say it.**

**Me:no thank you.**

**SM: SAy it!!!**

**Me-:Nah.**

**SM: *Rides dinosaur running straight at Addy***

**Me:AHHHHH OKAY I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**(I also don't own any songs used in this chapter!!!!)**

Song-Missing by Flyleaf

Rosalie's Perspective

"Hey guys, I wrote a new song 's called missing. I hope you like it!" I said with a small smile.

I started playing my green electric guitar.

"I saw the queen

Swam out below her star on sea beneath

Though I lifted up my hands to her

She never lifted me

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Found something sweet

On the island with the daughters of eve

But through thick and thin they've gone away

And only left their grief

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Down here, love wasn't meant to be

It wasn't meant to be for me

Down here, love wasn't meant to be

It wasn't meant to be for me

(all is vanity, underneath the sun, all is vanity)

Oh, something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

I felt it deep within me

As lovers left me to bleed alone

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me

Something's missing in me"

I kissed my index and middle finger and did a peace sign shutting off the camera. It was a direct upload to you tube so I didn't have to upload it. "Are you packed Rosalie?" My brother Jasper yelled. Oh, I forgot to tell you we're moving tommorrow. Awesome right? Not.

"Yes, just gotta pack up the laptop! I'll do it tommorrow moring though!" I yelled checking my subscribers. I was pleased that I had 400,000 subscribers.

I refreshed the page and had 400,001 Subscribers. I would check her channel out tommorrow. I turned the light out and lay in my bed looking at my empty room.

Alice's Perspective

I logged onto youtube. I looked at the 'reccomended for you' box, nothing. I looked at 'videos being watched.' I saw a blonde girl with a guitar. The title was "My new song: Missing" I clicked it and listened. It was amazing! I went to her channel and watched a few more videos and immediatly clicked subscribe.  
I decided it was time to make what Edward and Emmett do in there sleep I didn't do it last week so I need to tonight.

I turned on my camera and put it on the tripod facing me "  
"Hola people of earth..Unless aliens have computers." I said putting my finger on my chin making a funny thinking face. "Anyways, I ask some smart kid that" I smiled. "Guess what its time for!!" I said excitedly "What my brothers are doing in there sleep!" I said clapping my hands together.

"We'll start with Edward" I whispered and walked to his room with the camera. Edward always went to bed early. He had a slight smile on his face. I pointed the camera at him. "My sister has a blabber mouth."  
He mumbled in his sleep. Awkward?

"Alice get out of my room" He said chuckling and opening his eyes. I turned the camera towards me

"Well, since someone is a spoil sport we'll just have to tease Emmett" I said pouting. I kept the camera pointed at me but kept walking. I was now in Emmett's room. I put the camera on his desk and pointed it at his bed where he was snoring. I whispred in his ear "You can never get a girl." He growled a little bit

"I'm to sexy to not get a girl" He mumbled I hoped the camera picked the sound up.

I yelled "In your dreams!" I grabbed the camera and ran out of the room. I put it back on the tripod.

"MARY ALICE!" He yelled. CRap.

"Gotta go, but before I do I want to give a shout out to one of the best singers in the world! Her user name is 'Carsnmusic00' Go check her out." I blew a kiss and turned the camera off. I edited the video adding a slight background music. I uploaded it to youtube. Then I got in my elephant pyjama's the shirt had an elephant and it said "An Elephant never forgets" and the pants were blue and white flannel plaid. **(A/N: Pic on Profile!)**

I woke up at 6:30 my bus comes at 7.(8th grade) I got dressed in cuffed dark denim shorts, I put on a purple T-shirt that said 'gir' and it had an alien type dummie thing. I did my makeup containing black eyeliner black mascara and green and blue eyeshadow mixed together. I put on my Red Vans to match**(A/N: Outfit on Profile!).**

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door to wait for the bus stop.

Rosalie's Perspective:(1:00AM so they can get to school in time with the move and all)

I got up tiredly.

I took the quickest shower ever, then dressed in plain black skinny jeans,a purple shirt that says 'Music love great ION. The 'O' in love was an Eclipse. I put on purple mascara, black eyeliner. I then put on my white and black DC shoes** (A/N:Outfit on profile.)**

I sat in the passengers seat as Dad was already there working. It was only a 4 hour drive so I would have time to get refreshed for school.

**(Present time.)  
**I walked alone to the bus stop. Jasper was car sick and was going to come in a little later. I saw that only one other person was at the bus stop. I sat down "Hello" I greeted with a warm smile  
"Hi, I'm Alice. I haven't seen you around before" She said tilting her head a bit.  
"We just moved in across the street about an hour ago" I informed.

"Oh! You got any siblings?" She asked and as I was about to answer she added "I have two brothers, Edward and Emmett. Mom drives them to school cause they need their sleep." She said then she started moving her head closer as if to look at me. "You look so firmilar." She said and backed away. **  
**  
"Well, I'm Rosalie" I said smiling. but I was a little creeped out.

"That's a pretty name." She complimented

"Thanks" I said still smiling. This girl just makes me smile. I have a feeling we'll be good friends.

"Where do you live?" I asked her but she didn't answer she just stared into space.

She blinked and said "hmm?"

"Never mind" I guess it didn't matter.

She stood up as the bus turned the corner and it wasn't till then I noticed how short she was. She was only at me shoulder. We walked onto the bus as it stopped.

I sat down in a seat, Suprised that Alice sat by me. "

"Thanks" I whisperd.

"No probs!" She said jumping up and down in her seat.

"DUCK!" She yelled I looked at her but then got it when I found green silly string all over me.

"WHO DID THIS?" I yelled standing up.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" I taunted.

I pulled all the silly string off me. "Tell me right now or everyone will get a punch." I growled they all pointed to one person, but he pointed to the bus driver. doof. I walked over to him "Name?" I asked nicely but inside I was burning fire.

"Mike, If I do say so, You look really pretty today" He said covering his face with his hands

I smeard the sily string in his already knotted hair. "Don't mess with me." I warned and sat back down.

Everyone stared then took a picture of Mike.

"You're on my badlist..." He trailed off muttering something unintelligable.  
he then added "DORK"

"Nerd!" I snapped back

"WOMAN!" He yelled I laughed

"GIRL" I yelled using my fabulous comback.

"Oh it's on!" He yelled

A girl walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Graham." She greeted I was confused I'm in the middle of a fight.

"Rosalie" I said distant trying to think of a comeback I looked at Mike and yelled "DIRT FOR BRAINS!" I yelled then turned to Graham. "I just wanted to warn you. Mike really does have a bad list. He will make your life hell." she said quietly.

"I'm not afraid of him" I said laughing slightly.

"He's on the football team. With Emmett." She warned as if it was a big thing.

"Come again?" I asked

"Emmett, All his weight is pure muscle." She said quietly.

"Oh.I'm a girl. Guys don't beat up girls." I Said looking at her.

"Also best prankster" She warned

"Oh, Thanks for the warning" I waved goodbye. She seems nice. I thought to myself.

"Brainless blonde barbie!" Mike yelled.

Wow that stung a bit.

I heard a growl. It was from. Alice? How can someone so tiny make a noise like that.

"Shut the heck up" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

I put my hand on her shoulder "Alice, it's okay settle down." I tried to calm her.

We were suddenly at the school. I took Alice by the hand and stormed out the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys adding more. It won't be as long as the first chapters but I'll make it up to ya some how! Okay on to the story!**

Emmett's Perspective

We drove to the school. The bus had just parked and kids were getting off. I saw Alice and the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life storm off of there with angry expressions. "Bye, mom" I mutterd and walked into Waterlake junior high. "ALICE!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She and The Beautiful girl did, except hers was like slow motion. "YOU HAVE YOUR HISTORY PAPER RIGHT?" I yelled trying to make it look like I actually was trying to talk to Alice.

She shrugged and kept blabbering her mouth the Beautiful girl. Man I need to find out her name.

"Em, I'm going to find Bella" Edward muttered and left me to walk on my own to English. 

I finally got to English I sat in the seat next to Mike, I had football tonight.

"Mike, What's up with your hair?" I asked trying not to laugh it was covered in green silly string. Well that's a lie, it was just stuck in his tangled hair that he always refused to brush.

"THE NEW GIRL THAT'S WHATS UP" He yelled. Man, He was angry. The teacher was still not here. Is The beautiful girl the new girl?

Suddenly a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walk in. He was muttering stuff to himself. He put his hands on his head and groaned quietly sitting down in a chair at the empty table towards the front of the room.

Suddenly Miss. Beautiful came in and sat next to him. They looked a lot alike.

Mike suddenly growled and got up from the chair. He walked over to the table they were sitting at. He whisperd something and went up to the chalk board. He was writing something when the girl  
walked up to him she read the board then erased it. She pushed Mike.

_Mike got powned by a girl ;)_

Is what it read. I tried hard not to laugh. Mike quickly erased it. Suddenly she was in her seat. Mike was oblivious that the teacher had walked in as he was writing

_Badlist  
Blondie Twins_

"Care to explain, Mr. Newton?" She said crossing her arms. 

"N-n-o Ma'am" He said walking back to his seat.

"ahh, I see Twins, Please stand I'd like to introduce you." She said with a warm smile.

The guy and the girl stood up. "Say your names" said

"Rosalie" I barley caught her say. "Louder sweetie" added"

"Rosalie" She said the slightest bit louder then sat down.

"Jasper" He said almost as quiet but didn't want to get lectured. He sat down as well.

Rosalie, Such a beautiful name. I felt dizzy. I lay my head on the table. Mike kept poking me with his pencil. "What?" I whisper yelled.

"We have to prank this Rosalie girl" He muttered quietly.

"No we don't" I almost hissed at him.

"She did this to my hair" he said gesturing to his green-blonde hair.

Haha, gosh and just when I thought this girl couldn't get any better.

"I'm oh so very sympathetic for you, Newton" I sarcastically said.

"I need your expertice though" he whined.

"She's off limits. My sister is her friend." I stated simply.

He hisssed "Never stopped you before" He mummbled

"Excuse me?" I hissed

"Nothing." He said sighing.

I rose my hand. "Emmett, Is there something wrong Sweetie?" she asked. Gosh she acts like a mom.

"I feel dizzy, " I stated

"You may be excused" She said with a warm smile.

I stormed out of that room, not with out taking one more look at Rosalie. She had a mixture of anger, confusion and saddness in her eyes. I walked down the hall to my locker.I heard the bell rang but I just sat down leaning against my locker. I could make out my favorite voice, Rosalie

"That stupid no good Mike Newton." She mutterd under her breath. she was walking past me I could tell. She suddenly stopped I could tell because she has DC's on. Those are pretty heavy shoes.

she sighed but kept walking.I could make out Alice's voice

"I can't wait till saturday!!" She squealed.

Rosalie's Perspective

As soon as the bell rang I walked out the room. I was the first one out

"That stupid no good mike newton" I mutterd

out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett. **(Alice told her his name if you were wondering)  
**I stopped I looked at him. He really didn't look like he felt good. I fought the urge to go hug him or something. I sighed and walked to Alice.

She was still jumping with excitment about this Saturday. She was coming over my house. I was going to have to write a few songs tonight. 

I was scared that Emmett, Alice's brother was actually going to prank me, I hope not 'cause I really like Emmett, I haven't even met him, something about him makes me feel good.

**~~AFTER SCHOOL~~**

I walked with Alice out of the school.  
We walked onto the bus. I sat by Alice. I saw Emmett walk to the very back. Jasper sat in the seat across us he just looked out the window.

Our stop was first on the way, but last when they pick up. "Come on Rosalie" Alice said grabbing my hand. Jasper was in hsi own little world. "C'mon Jasper" Alice whispered Jasper snapped out of it and walked behind us as Emmett walked behind him. It took all my strength not to look back.

We walked off the bus. I hugged Alice and waved to Emmett before crossing the street.

I was so tired from waking up at 1 AM and not going back to sleep but going to school. I changed into some sweats and lay in bed. I couldn't sleep. I looked out my window to see Alice throwing stuff at Emmett in there yard I laughed. I closed the curtains and lay back down, sleep immediatly found me.

Jasper's short perspective

_C'mon Jasper C'mon Jasper C'mon Jasper C'mon Jasper C'mon Jasper C'mon Jasper _  
How come I can't get that out of my head. The way she said my name made my name actually sound cool.

Alice's Perspective

There was no doubt I was in love. I sighed. He's just so cute. The slight Southeren Accent. I have to get to know him so he doesn't think I'm creepy. I stood up determined but sat back considering they just moved in they're probably sleeping. Plus, If he found out my secret he'd never talk to me again.

Rosalie's Perspective

I woke up at 3 AM I went downstairs to see Jasper on the computer and mom and dad watching a movie. i walked up the stairs. I took out my laptop I was already logged onto youtube so I didn't have to type much I clicked my new subscribers name. Oh my gosh! This is Alice I said looking at the profile picture. 


	3. Chapter 3 sorry it's so short

(**A/N: Don't own anything Just letting ya know! Well I do own the plot line but NOT THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS! Thanks =))**

Song- 'Beautiful eyes' by Taylor swift

(Also last chapter, I forgot to write about what she dreamed. She dreamed about Emmett! Just so you don't get confused about the song lol!)

Rosalie's Perspective  
I quickly commented saying "Hey, Alice! It's me Rosalie from school =D" I Clicked 'post' and I then clicked 'Direct upload' I put the screen saver on and thought, I was going to write a song from my heart.

It took about 20 minutes to think of what to call the song and 10 minutes to write it!

I turned off the screensaver starting the video.

"Hey guys, First day of school was awesome it's 4 AM right now I wrote a new song and decided to sing it before school" I said with a smile but I could feel my eyes getting heavy so I grabbed my acoustic guitar and started playing

"Your beautiful eyes stare right into my .. eyes

and sometimes i think of you late at night

I don't know why

I wanna be somewhere where you are

I wanna be where. . .

You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine

So baby make me fly

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm looking through your

I'm looking through your eyes

I wake up, I'm alive

And only a little while, I cry

'Cause you're my lullaby

So baby come hold me tight

cuz I, I

I wanna be everything you need

I wanna be where

You're here. Your eyes are looking into mine

So baby make me fly

My heart has never felt this way before

I'm looking through your

I'm looking through your eyes

Just as long as your mine I'll be your everything tonight.

Let me love you, kiss you, baby let me miss you

Let me see your

Dream about

Dream about

Dream about your eyes

Eyes, eyes, eyes

Beautiful eyes"

I smiled the whole time I was singing that thinking of Emmett. I think I am in love I sighed. 2 minutes later I realized the camera was in "Crap" I muttred and turned it off.

I hope no one catches that. I told my self mentally.

Alice's Perspective.(5:00AM)

I saw a comment from Rosalie on my Channel it said 'Hey Alice! It's me Rosalie from school =D' I smiled and clicked her channel and noticed a new video uploaded. I clicked it.

~~After Watching~~

Ugh, She is so perfect at writing songs.. "Emmett! You gotta check this out!" I yelled Oops, Forgot mom and dad were asleep. Emmett decided to ride the bus today, why? I have no idea.  
He slugged in here. "Yes Alice?" He asked

"Look, it's Rosalie from school, she writes songs and stuff!" I said and his face brighten like 10 times but then got confused

"Rosalie, SIngs?" He said in amazment. I sighed and nodded

"Well, Click play" He said annoyed.

~~Emmett watches Beautiful eyes~~

"Holy mother of pickles!" He said gasping.

"Okay, Why is the camera still on? Isn't she done singing?" He asked I looked at it, I didn't notice that.

She was smiling and looking at the window. we heard "Crap" then the camera was off.

Emmett being Emmett burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked annoyed like I missed out on some big inside joke.

"Nothing, I just think it's funny that she forgot she was recording and kind of cute" He said but then he gasped and hit his head with his hand

"Am I missing something?" I asked Why is he beating upself up?

He sighed in relief "Oh nothing" He said walking out of the room.


End file.
